No love
by saku-suzumiya
Summary: -yo sabia que algo andaba mal… yo sabia que ella no me amaba, igual que yo a ella.Sabia que la estaba perdiendo… y yo la deje ir… ¡la deje ir! !Syaoran no se lo dije! –estaba desesperado y dolido,despedazado,perdido…acabado…
1. Chapter 1

-Baya jamas había visto a Eriol tan nervioso

-Baya jamás había visto a Eriol tan nervioso. Era el día de su boda algo que era completamente comprensible, pero el era Eriol el nervios de acero, la única persona que conocía que jamás se ponía nervioso, que inclusive en las peores situaciones mantenían la calma… y ahora perecía completamente una persona diferente, moviendo las manos de aquí para allá y caminando en círculos como si fuera un pequeño animal atrapado en una pequeña jaula sin posibilidad de salir.

Cada cinco minutos que pasaban se acomodaba el cabello y me preguntaba si se veía bien, ¿si en verdad Tomoyo lo amaba?. Y no era para mas ya que el había esperado este día con grandes ansias, el y Tomoyo habían preparado cada detalle con sumo cuidado y se notaba que le habían dedicado mas de seis meses a la planeación de esta boda… Aunque Eriol fuera mi mejor amigo debía admitir que a veces me sorprendía por completo, jama subiera pensado que le gustase la mejor amiga de mi novia Sakura, ni tampoco que en menos de un año le propusiera matrimonio a una chica que apenas conocía; ya que mi amigo no era una persona muy abierta, si no era una persona calculadora y a la que no le interesaban las chicas, cosas que cambiaron en cuanto conoció a Tomoyo, una chica un poco extraña y con un gran parecido a el…-

-¿Syaoran me veo bien? – sus ojos llenos de duda me comprobaron que realmente quería que le contestara con gran seguridad, ya que incluso las manos le temblaban-

-claro que te ves bien, vamos Eriol no tienes porque estar nervioso todo va a …

-lo se Syaoran, pero tengo un mal presentimiento… - sus manos le temblaron un poco mas y sus pupilas se ampliaron-

-Tomoyo te ama así que no tienes porque tener malos presentimientos

- pero y si se da cuenta de que no soy la persona que ella cree, y si de repente de arrepiente

-no lo ara

- pero y si… yo no se que aria Syaoran yo la amo tanto y…

-tranquilo Eriol, no va a suceder nada malo- ciertamente sabia que el la amaba demasiado, y casi podía estar seguro de que el daría su vida por ella… no era tan complicado entender el miedo que ahora el estaba sintiendo…- ven vamos a ver a ver a Tomoyo para que te calmes un poco – el sonrió ampliamente y pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

Lo saque del cuarto en donde se supone debíamos de esperar la hora en la que empezaría la ceremonia de matrimonio, pasamos por los pasillos asta llegar a otra habitación en donde se supone estaba Sakura y Tomoyo preparándose para la boda, Eriol abrió la puerta con una gran efusión, esperando ver a su novia vestida de Tomoyo…pero…

-no esta… - ella no estaba, ni ella ni Sakura… solo estaba el vestido de bodas que había diseñado exclusivamente Tomoyo para ese día… colgado en el espejo del tocador…-

-Eriol?...- no se como explicar lo que sentí en ese preciso momento, no se como explicar que mi mejor amigo se derrumbo justo enfrenté de mi… que se tiro de rodillas en el suelo provocando un sonido en seco… frió… se quedo hay tirado mientras parecía asimilar la situación, me sentía frustrado por no poder ayudarlo en ese momento… no sabia que hacer o que decirle… no sabia…

Comenzó a mover las manos frenéticamente asta que logro desatarse la corbata del traje blanco que llevaba… lo vi gritar y derramar lagrimas justo enfrente de mi… lo vi temblar y derrumbarse por completo ¡!y no pude hacer nada!!, solo sentía que cada grito que lanzaba me transmitía su dolor con pequeñas punzadas electrifican tes… el estaba sufriendo… se estaba desahogando…-

-yo sabia que algo andaba mal… yo sabia que ella no me amaba, igual que yo a ella…. Sabia que la estaba perdiendo… y yo la deje ir… ¡!la deje ir!! ¡! Ni siquiera sabia que la amaba!! ¡!no se lo dije!! ¡!Syaoran no se lo dije!! – estaba desesperado y dolido, despedazado, perdido… acabado… Eriol estaba hecho pedazos- ¡!la amo tanto!! ¡!y ahora que voy a hacer!! ¡!yo… yo… - el nudo en su garganta se hizo mucho mas intenso y el dolor en su pecho no paraba, después de eso dejo de hablar y gritar, solo se limito a llorar… hora tras hora… día tras día…

Después de que la ceremonia se retraso, Eriol no pudo salir a dar la noticia de la cancelación de la boda, así que yo les di la noticia… eso no solo desconcertó a todos los que se encontraban ahí si no que yo mismo también entendí el dolor de Eriol… entendí que el, había perdido la mitad de su vida y sobre todo había perdido todo lo que lo mantenía en pie…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Durante un año completo Eriol no pudo dejar el departamento en el cual vivía con Tomoyo, dejo de salir y sobre todo se aparto de mi y de Sakura… no quiso volver a decir el nombre de Tomoyo… dejo de ser calculador y misterioso, se convirtió en una persona sin ninguna razón para sonreír… inclusive se volvió mucho mas calmado.

Se volvió descuidado y comenzó a ocultarse en el trabajo, día tras otro cambiaba-

-Eriol deberías irte, un tiempo… aléjate de todo lo que tenga relación a ella

-supongo que eso es buena idea

-te sentirías mucho mejor y tal ves podrías considerar conocer a mas mujeres que…

-me iré en una semana

-yo… quería que olvidaras…

-gracias Syaoran, pero no necesito que me digas lo que ya he hecho

-¡Eriol tu no…

-me iré a Inglaterra… - supongo que no pudo superar lo que sucedió con Tomoyo ya que aun conserva todas sus cosas de la misma forma en que ellas las dejo-


	2. Chapter 2

No Love. Segunda parte.

PVO Syaoran.

- Eriol, me había dicho que se iría en una semana, cosa que no fue verdad, ya que después de un mes aun seguía en el mismo departamento.

Desde el día en que Tomoyo había desaparecido, Sakura me llamaba de un lugar extraño diciéndome la situación en la que ambas se encontraban.

Solo me daba datos de ella, y alguno que otro de Tomoyo; no era información importante como para dársela a Eriol, para que este se creara una nueva esperanza.

Sakura me dijo, que el día de la boda Tomoyo le había rogado que la sacara de ahí… que Tomoyo solo le decía una y otra vez que Eriol no la dejaba respirar… durante los primeros días en que me llamo no sabia si contarle a Eriol sobre la llamada o simplemente pretender que nada había pasado e inventarle una historia diciendo que Sakura había tenido que salir de improviso a ver a su padre…cosa que era mentira pero era lo único que Eriol debía saber sobre ese pequeño asunto. Se que estaba privándolo de una gran verdad al no decirle que Tomoyo estaba con Sakura en algún lugar del mundo…

Yo de alguna manera me encontraba terriblemente calmado, sabia que Eriol se estaba muriendo día a día, que Sakura estaba muy lejos y que Tomoyo estaba loca… pero aun así sentía que nada estaba pasando…

-Syaoran podrías dejar de mirar la televisión y venir a ayudarme – escuche la voz de Eriol llamándome desde la puerta de su desván-

-Eriol en primera me gustaría saber para que me llamaste

-Syaoran necesito que me ayudes a mover unas cosas – me dijo mientras yo me acercaba a el-

-¿Qué cosas? –se inclino hacia mi-

-las cosas que están en el cuarto de arriba, en el cuarto morado con azul

- ¿morado con azul? Pero no es ahí… - corte el enunciado, al descubrir que el único cuarto morado con azul que había en esa casa era el cuarto de Tomoyo, mas bien era el cuarto en donde ella tenia la mayoría de sus cosas extrañas… Eriol quería sacar las cosas de Tomoyo?-

-se que… es mucho pedir… pero yo aun no puedo entrar de nuevo a ese cuarto… y…

-esta bien, ¿Dónde quieres que las ponga?

-aquí, las voy a vender…

-¿las vas a vender? ¿vas a vender las cosas de Tomoyo? ¿Por qué?

- Syaoran no las voy a tener, todo mi vida en ese cuarto, además necesito sacarlas para poder vender la casa

-¿vender la casa? ¿Por qué?

- ya te lo había dicho, me mudare a Inglaterra – su cara de aflicción y dolor, me dio a entender que no preguntara mas-

-esta bien no tardo… si quieres ve a ver la tele mientras hago esto

-no te preocupes yo acomodare las cosas.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

PVO Eriol

Como explicar este sentimiento?... simplemente no se puede, el hombre no a inventado las palabras necesarias para poder expresar tal dolor, tal frustración y tal vació… y por mas que intente repetir esto… jamás podré lograr expresar mis sentimientos a detalle…

Lo intentare de la mejor manera…en el momento en que vi que Syaoran comenzó a bajar las cosas de Tomoyo, me sentí terriblemente mareado de tantos sentimientos que me estremecieron el corazón en ese instante…

Dios eran las cosas de Tomoyo… _era lo único que tenia de ella.._

-Eriol estas bien? Te ves un poco pálido.. si quieres ve a dormir…

_¿Dormir?... hace tiempo que no dormía.._

-Syaoran hace tiempo que no duermo…no me pidas cosas que sabes que no puedo hacer

-solo quiero que descanses un poco

-eso es imposible – y lo era, los primeros días sin Tomoyo fueron un verdadero infierno, su olor estaba esparcido por todo el maldito cuarto, la cocina decorada por ella, la sala que ella escogió, las cortinas que ella cosió… ¡todo!.. era de ella_… yo era de ella_… y era un infierno el no saber sin siquiera por que maldita sea me había dejado…

-¿Eriol cuando te vas?

- compre el boleto para hoy en la tarde… pero creo que mejor lo pospongo

-¡no! Eriol te tomo mucho tiempo tomar esta decisión así que es mejor que ya no lo pospongas.

-tienes razón- suspire pesadamente… no quería irme…no sin…- solo quiero…

- ¿Qué?

-solo quiero… que vendas estas cosas, y que vendas el departamento… Syaoran es probable que ya no regrese… - sus ojos ámbar se abrieron de par en par… el era mi mejor amigo, no me agradaba la idea de dejarlo solo sin Sakura, aunque sabia que Sakura se había ido con Tomoyo, pensaba que ella regresaría si yo me largaba… y así el seria feliz… si yo podía hacer eso por el, seria un poco feliz…

-¿pero?... no puedes dejar todo esto… no puedes dejarme solo

-Syaoran no estas solo, en cuanto yo me baya ten por seguro que Sakura y tal vez Tomoyo regresaran… te mandare cartas… pocas…

No espere su respuesta porque sabia que intentaría detenerme, subí rápido las escaleras del apartamento, cojí mi maleta de color azul marino… respire antes de dar media vuelta y bajar por las escaleras otra vez … _por ultima vez-_

- Eriol piensa bien las cosas…estas dejando todo…

- Syaoran eres mi mejor amigo por ello te pido que vendas todo esto y que cuides a Sakura y a… a Tomoyo… dile que lamento lo que sucedió – le dedique una sonrisa rota-

- cuídate Eriol, por favor por lo menos mándame una dirección

- lo are – le mentí, no tenia ninguna clase de intención de hacer semejante estupidez, lo único que yo quería era alejarme de todo lo que tuviera relación con Tomoyo, incluyéndolo-

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

PVO. Syaoran

A las pocas semanas de la partida de Eriol, el departamento había sido comprado por una pareja de recién casados y las cosas de Tomoyo también.

Al mes Sakura llamo, le comunique la decisión de Eriol y a las pocas semanas la tuve de regreso junto con Tomoyo, aunque las cosas no estaban como yo creía-

- ¿Hace cuanto de fue Syaoran? – me sorprendió escuchar de nuevo la dulce voz de Tomoyo a mis espaldas, no era muy común escucharla hablar en voz alta… además de que ella solo hablaba con Sakura-

- dos meses

- ¿Cómo estaba?

- mal

- ¿Qué tan mal?

- parecía un objeto roto, no dormía, no comía, no hablaba, no hacia nada… era como si estuviera muerto – le dije aun de espaldas, no tenia ganas de hablar de Eriol enfrente de ella, cuando ella era la culpable de lo sucedido-

- ¿sabes si vendió todas mis cosas?

- yo las vendí

- ¿Todo? ¿Incluso las fotos? ¿y los anillos?

- Tomoyo las fotos, me pidió que las quemara, los anillos los vendí, supongo que imaginaras que todo lo vendió, el departamento, tu ropa,_ todo_

- ¿Sabes donde esta?

- en Inglaterra

- ¿Dónde?

- no lo se, la ultima carta que escribió fue hace un mes, ¿la quieres?

- si – saque un diminuto sobre de un cajón y la deje cobre el mismo, sin mirarla-

- ¿Me la podrías leer?

- supongo- desdoble el pequeño papel percudido-

_Hola Syaoran:_

_Siento la tardanza, pero espero que comprendas que no me encontraba en condiciones de mandar un carta._

_Aun no puedo proporcionarte una dirección ya que no tengo vivienda fija._

_Estoy un poco mejor, para tu felicidad estoy trabajando en un teatro como compositor de obras, ya sabes, con el piano, no gano mucho, solo lo necesario para renta y comida._

_Siento no poder llamar, pero estoy muy corto de tiempo y dinero._

_Me despido tu amigo Eriol._

_No esperes una carta pronto._

_Saludos a Sakura._

- eso es todo lo que he recibido de el, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ¿en donde crees que este trabajando?

- supongo que por donde vivía antes, no lo se tu sabes lo que el ama en Inglaterra

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

PVO Tomoyo.

Tome las llaves del auto y salí disparada hacia el aeropuerto. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, solo atendía a las suplicas de mi corazón que rogaban por el calor de aquel hombre al que hacia mas de tres años había abandonado cometiendo la mayor estupidez en toda mi vida.

Tal vez el dolor me habían vuelto loca, tal vez yo ya estaba loca desde aquel día, tal vez había hecho semejante estupidez por miedo… tal vez porque el nunca me había dicho que me amaba… tal ves porque… las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos con mayor rapidez.

Aquel día de la boda estaba completamente abrumada, no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no sabia si Eriol me quería tanto como yo a el, no sabia si yo lograría ser lo suficientemente buena como para permanecer con el tantos años… y lo peor es que no sabia que Eriol había mandado gravar mi anillo con una simples palabras que me destrozaron… el había escrito º Te amo º.

Sakura me lo había dicho, justo cuando estábamos ya en el aeropuerto, cuando yo ya lo había abandonado… cuando yo ya había hecho pedazos mi vida.

Todo había sido orgullo, no había querido regresar por orgullo y por miedo, miedo a que el ya no me quisiera, miedo a que el ya no estuviera….

- ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?

- si, déme un boleto para Inglaterra

- ¿a que hora?

- La más cercana posible – le suplique, con las lagrimas aun inundando mis ojos.

El vuelo fue tortuosamente largo, aunque me sirvió para tranquilizarme un poco, pude soportar el dolor que carcomía mi corazón para no seguir llorando enfrente de todos los pasajeros, pero aun así las ganas de gritar no las podría controlar por mucho tiempo. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, tenia una baja idea de donde podría estar _mi Eriol, _suponía que el estaba en un pequeño teatro abandonado por donde antes habíamos vivido dos meses, tal vez el lo había hecho funcionar y ahora era el dueño, tal vez.

- Pude retirarse – tome el primer taxi que vi, en cuanto llegue me di cuenta que el teatro estaba completamente reconstruido –mi corazón palpito- las lagrimas me inundaron, las manos comenzaron a temblarme, camine por entre los asientos, tome lugar hasta prácticamente la primera fila y espere… el tenia que aparecer en cualquier momento_… cualquier momento…_

Mi teléfono celular sonó – no quise contestar, probablemente seria mi jefa, completamente histeria por no haber entregado las muestras de la ropa a tiempo—cosa que no me importaba. Mantuve la vista fija en el telón sin parpadear, no quería perderme ni un segundo de su probable salida… -

-disculpe señorita, usted no puede estar aquí – me dijo un chico de servicio, yo lo mire abanicada-

- ¿se encuentra bien? ¿le sucede algo?

- estoy buscando a alguien

- ¿a quien?

- se llama Eriol Hiraguisawa ¿lo conoce? – el teatro se sumergió en un tortuoso silencio lleno de un eco provocado por unas pisadas, lejanas… pisadas que yo distinguía perfectamente, las pisadas de la persona que yo mas amaba en el mundo… mi persona…

- ¡!Eriol! ¡ esta señorita te busca! – cuando lo vi salir fue… tenia el mismo color de cabello, los mismos lentes, los ojos tristes y vacíos, vestía con un traje negro… era el … el –

- gracias – le susurre al chico, subí al escenario y sin previo aviso me aferre a Eriol en un fuerte abrazo, enterré mis uñas a su ropa y me apretuje contra el, sintiéndome por primera vez en mas de tres años, completa –

- eres tu… eres real… eres tu… te encontré… lo siento tanto… lo lamento, es que yo… - ¡por dios!, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo mucho que lo amaba… en ese instante estaba definiendo mi existencia, si el me volvía a dejar yo moriría… pero si se quedaba conmigo… si el se quedaba… yo-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – intento apartarse, pero yo me aferre aun mas a el-

- no por favor… ya estuve mucho tiempo separada de ti… no te alejes

- tu fuiste la que se alejo –se soltó de un tirón, no me había dado cuenta que tan fuerte lo tenia sujetado hasta que su traje se rasgo… dio unos pasos hacia atrás… y yo me morí por dentro-

- por favor… - suplique- no te alejes…por favor perdóname… por favor – me sentía tan patética y vacía enfrente de el rogándole que me perdonara… pero no me importaba yo no podía sobrevivir un minuto mas sin el, y menos ahora que tenia su calor impregnado a mi cuerpo-

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – me susurro con voz quebrada-

-tenia miedo, yo pensé que no me amabas… estaba equivocada

- pero aun así, no regresaste

- lo siento…perdón… por favor

- he intentado olvídate, ¡vendí la casa! ¡tus cosas! ¡los anillos! ¡me mude! ¡queme las fotos! ¡tire mi traje!... hice tantas cosas…

- podemos comprar otra cosa, más anillos, sacar más fotos, puedo comprar más cosas… por favor Eriol, regresa conmigo… - lo estaba perdiendo, y no sabia como retenerlo…-

- Tomoyo las cosas no son tan simples

- ¡si lo son! ¡Puedo quedarme aquí! ¡te lo juro! ¡me esforzare! ¡jamás te volveré a hacer daño!... yo ya no puedo soportar mas tiempos sin ti… ¿y tu?

-pude haber aguantado un mes más –tome eso como una invitación y lo abrase efusivamente dejando correr mis lágrimas y gritos-

- pues yo no, Eriol si me alejo una vez más de ti, estoy segura que moriría – sus brazos se cerraron entorno a mi… -

- te amo Tomoyo

- yo también


End file.
